


Awal

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: "Semester baru, anggota baru. Kalian ada ide yang menarik supaya adik-adik kelas kita gabung ke klub ini?"





	Awal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Haruichi Furudate

"Semester baru, anggota baru. Kalian ada ide yang menarik supaya adik-adik kelas kita gabung ke klub ini?" tanya Bokuto yang berdiri berhadapan dengan teman-teman satu timnya.

Akaashi dan Yukie berdiri di antara Bokuto.

Saat ini mereka sedang di gimnasium. Semuanya tampak sedang berpikir.

Memangnya perlu promosi lagi? Bukankah sudah banyak yang tahu kalau tim voli putra di Akademi Fukurodani sungguh bergengsi.

Salah satu yang bisa dibanggakan, mungkin, adanya Bokuto Koutaro sang kapten yang masuk dalam 5 besar Ace terbaik.

Memang apalagi?

Salah satu bersuka rela memakai kostum maskot tim voli Akademi Fukurodani, lalu berkeliling membagikan brosur untuk siswa baru?

Yukie yang berdiri di samping Bokuto menepuk pundaknya, lalu memberi kode untuk sedikit menunduk dan mendekat. Yukie berbisik sesuatu pada Bokuto.

Bokuto jadi antusias setelahnya. Lalu dia bergantian berbisik pada Akaashi. Tidak ada yang berubah ekspresi dari Akaashi. Mungkin, dia sebenarnya setuju.

Yukie pamit sebentar untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Nah, Konoha, bisa ke sini sebentar?" pinta Bokuto.

Yang dipanggil berusaha tenang. Dia tahu kalau akan terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan, "Ya?"

"Kemarilah." Bokuto memberi kode melambaikan tangan.

Konoha menuruti Bokuto, dia berdiri di sebelahnya setelah Akaashi bergeser. Yukie berlari kembali ke tempat semula. Dia membawa satu set seragam perempuan.

Konoha semakin yakin akan terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Begini Konoha, karena kau tidak melakukan apapun, akan kuberi tugas untukmu..." jelas Bokuto.

Tuh, kan.

"...kau akan bertugas menjaga stan dengan menggunakan kostum. Tapi.. bukan kostum maskot tim kita, melainkan kau cosplay menjadi manajer kita."

"HAH?! ENGGAK!" sergah Konoha, "kenapa bukan Yukie saja?"

"Aku akan keliling menyebarkan brosur untuk mencari manajer baru." sahut Yukie.

"Yang lain?"

"Aku dan Washio-_san_ akan membagikan brosur juga untuk mencari anggota baru. Sarukui-_san_ dan Komi-_san_ juga menjaga stan, kok. Tapi mereka bagian mendata anggotanya." jelas Akaashi.

"Lalu kenapa harus aku yang memakai seragam anak perempuan?"

"Rambutmu agak panjang, tinggal dipakaikan seragam perempuan jadi cocok." Yukie mendekat pada Konoha.

"ENGGAK!"

"Kalau besok kau memotong rambutmu, awas saja, ya!"

"Kok gitu?"

Bokuto menahan Konoha supaya tidak kabur, dengan cara _cobra twist_.

Salah satu kaki Bokuto seperi melilit ke satu kaki Konoha, kedua lengan Bokuto melingkar pada bahu Konoha. Sementara satu lengan Konoha berada di punggung Bokuto, kemudian menariknya ke belakang.

"Sakit.. sakit.. sakit! Hoy!"

Akaashi mencoba membantu Yukie yang sedang memakaikan seragam perempuan pada Konoha.

Yang lain asyik menyaksikan adegan itu. Sarukui merekam kejadian tersebut dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Nanti minta, ya, videonya." ujar Komi yang di sebelahnya.

"Siap."

"WOY JANGAN DIREKAM!"

"Enggak kan tersebar, kok. Khusus di grup LINE klub kita aja."

"WOY!!"

"Konoha berisik! Aku susah pakein roknya. Bokuto, kakinya awas dulu."

"HE- HAHAHA GELI WOY JANGAN ELUS-ELUS KAKIKU!"

"Gila! mulus banget. Kau melakukan perawatan, ya?"

"Yukie-_san_, fokus."

"Sorry.. sorry.."

Dan keributan lainnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mau tidak mau, Konoha menuruti ide dari Yukie ini. Dia sekarang sedang berdiri di depan stan klub voli putra Akademi Fukurodani dengan seragam musim semi untuk perempuan. Sisi rambutnya diberi pita rambut.

Embusan semilir angin di musim semi membuatnya dia beberapa kali menyampirkan sisi rambutnya yang lain. Dan beberapa kali dia harus memegang roknya supaya tidak terbuka karena angin.

Awal semester yang buruk, batin Konoha.

"Cantik... kok diam saja? Sini dong." goda Sarukui yang duduk di meja stan.

Konoha tidak menggubrisnya.

"Sombong banget enggak jawab." giliran Komi, yang di sebelah Sarukui ikut menggodanya.

"Berisik!" Konoha menoleh pada mereka.

"Uhh galak banget, sih? Santai, dong." kata Sarukui mencoba menahan tawa.

"Suaranya agak dilembutin dong." usul Komi.

"Enggak mau! Tenggorokanku bisa sakit."

"Nih, kuberi minum." Komi meletakkan satu botol teh dingin ke ujung meja stan.

Konoha masih dengan wajah kesalnya, mengambil botol tersebut, "Terima kasih."

"Permisi..." suara seorang gadis dari belakang Konoha.

Konoha menoleh dan terpaku. Mereka saling menatap

Komi yang baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada gadis itu, langsung dihentikan oleh Sarukui. Ia memberi kode untuk tidak bicara. Komi mengangguk mengerti.

Gadis itu bersurai coklat dikuncir ekor kuda, lengkap dengan seragam musim seminya. Semilir angin membuat beberapa helai rambutnya bergerak. Terlihat manis ditambah frekel di sekitar wajahnya.

Di tangannya memegang sebuah kertas, lalu diangkatnya sampai dada.

"Aku ingin mendaftar sebagai manajer tim voli putra."

Konoha masih terpaku menatapnya. Gadis itu menatapnya heran lalu beberapa kali melambaikan tangannya.

"Halo?"

_Kutarik kata-kataku tadi, ini adalah awal semester yang menyenangkan_, batin Konoha.


End file.
